Something Unexpected
by Crank'dUpRockstar
Summary: The title says it all! Read to find out the rest!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLGUE**

I don't know how my life reached this point in its journey. I was fairly happy. I was in no danger of turning into a blood whore. I was in a pretty stable environment. And, most importantly, my best friend was in no danger of going crazy and killing herself. Wait! Why would she do that, you ask? That's a very long story. Okay, let's start from the beginning.

My name is Rosemarie Hathaway, but I would push you off a mountain if you call me that. It's better when people call me Rose. My best friend and sister is Vasilisa Dragomir and she's the last person in her royal line. We met each other in Elementary School. Our teacher made us write both our full names, which is like climbing the Mount Everest for 5 year old little girls. I ended up calling the teacher a "fascist bastard" even though I didn't know what it meant. We have been inseparable since.

We go to school at St. Vladimir's Academy, where my Mom basically dumped me, when I was old enough to speak. Life would have been tough for any girl who had had to go through those situations. But for me, it had been a nightmare! Wanna know why? Because we, me and Lissa and our other friends, we are vampires.

Yeah, you heard that right. Vampires. There are three kinds of vampires in my world. There are the bad ones, the ones who kill for blood and all. They are the Strigoi. They can't go out in the sun. They heal real fast. That makes it a bitch to kill them! They strive on the blood of fellow species and they LOVE the blood of other vamps.

Then, there are the good vampires. You're wondering how vampires can be good, right? That's where you're going wrong. These vampires, they take blood only from willing donors. They take only less amounts. They are blessed with the ability to use elemental magic. There are four elements in which a Moroi specializes. They are, as you can imagine, Fire, Water, Air and Earth.

Lastly, there are the vampires which do not need blood to survive. These are the Dhampirs. They were created when the Moroi and humans inter mingled, a long time ago. Now, that sort of relationship is considered a taboo. Anyway, that's what I am. A Dhampir.

I like to think that we got the best of both worlds. We got the heightened senses of the Moroi and the hardiness of the humans. We can go out in the sun and we almost never fall sick. This makes up the perfect candidate to be the bodyguards to the Moroi. And that's what we do. We are called Guardians. I am training to be Lissa's guardian at St. Vladimir's Academy. Or I was.

Two years ago, me and the Dragomirs were in a car accident. Lissa's Mom and Dad died that day. Only me, Lissa and her brother, Andre survived. After this particular incident, Lissa started being depressed. She started cutting herself. A bunch of shit hit the fan. And then, I got her the hell out of there. Since I didn't know where to go, naturally, I took her to Andre. He, being the Dragomir Prince, had a house - no, a MANSION, at Rome. We went there and now, we are enrolled at a school there. Who said high school was easy?

**A.N - Hey, guys! I'm pretty new here... This is the first I've uploaded a story. My first fic. So, I would really appreciate it if you people checked this out! Please, read and review. There's gonna be a big twist in the next chapter. It's gonna make this story really really different from traditional VA fics. I hope you guys like it. =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

We had just gotten back home from a party. It was midnight and we, unfortunately, had some stuff to finish for school. We just wanted to finish high school. After that, we were going to go wherever life took us. With Lissa's bank account, we could go to the ends of Earth and back, anyway! If anything happened to Lissa, I don't know what I'd do. She was like a sister to me. She still had nightmares about the accident. The weird thing was, I sometimes woke up from her nightmare. This weird quirk happened who knows when, but sometime over the past 2 years, some psychic bond was created between me and Lissa. We had heard of this, in the old legends. But we didn't know that it could really happen.

That night, we had just gone up to Lissa's room when she said, "Rose. Andre called. When we were at the party."

My heart skipped a beat just hearing his name. There. That's the last and final reason why my life completely SUCKS! I was head over heels in love with my best friend's brother, who also happened to be the "King-In-Waiting". In my world, relationships between Dhampirs and Moroi are considered to be another taboo. A Dhampir and the future King? Yeah, that would go over well with the people.

Before she noticed that I was daydreaming about her brother, I said, "What did he say, Liss? Anything important?"

"He just wanted to know how things were going here. He hadn't talked to Alberta in a while. He's been really busy. So he didn't know what's going on through the collective head of the school." Alberta was a Guardian at my school. She was actually THE head.

Andre called her up once in a week and asked her if the school had made progress in locating his darling little sister and her troublemaking best friend. This was to keep up images.

"That's fine. How are things back at Court?", I asked. Court was the place where the administration of the Moroi Government was. The Royal Court. Yes, the Moroi still followed monarchy. Queen Tatiana Ivashkov was the present monarch and I hated her. She was a bitch, plain and simple. The Moroi have 12 Royal Families. Each family's oldest living member became the Prince or Princess.

"The Court is good. The Royals are snobby, as usual.", she said. Not Andre, I thought. After that, we started up on the work we had to do.  
After about half an hour of work, the silence of the house was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get it.", said Lissa. But I would hear nothing of it. It could be a horde of Strigoi at the door, for all we know. So I firmly stated that I would get the door and went to the front door.

I opened it to reveal a maid who was about 35 years old standing at the door. I immediately dismissed my worries and let her in. I went back upstairs and started in on the homework. But of course, I, being who I was, couldn't concentrate. I decided to go look out the window. What I found out there, took my breath away. Standing there, under a street light, trying to be stealthy, was a very muscular, very hot guy. He was about 6 foot 7. This was not what took my breath away. Not that it wasn't enough to take the breath of a normal, red-blooded girl away. The fact that this guy was a Dhampir was what startled me. What's more, there were about 12 others around him hidden at a few choice hideouts. This was not good.

I went back to Lissa and said, "Liss, fast. Take what we absolutely need. We need to go. The car's in the garage, right? Come on, Liss! We're in danger!" To say that Lissa was shocked would be an understatement.

I took a few more seconds to explain to her what was happening. We were out of the room in a flash. But when we opened the door, there was someone listening in on our panicked conversation. It was the maid. No, that isn't the maid! I realised. She was another Dhampir. When I lookd closer I realised that it was my Mother Dearest.

Right behind my Mom was another Guardian. And another. There were too many for me to fight! We were caught. I looked up and there was the tall guy from the street. He had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes. I couldn't help but feel a burning hatred towards him. Somehow, I knew that he was the leader of the group.

I lashed out at him. I tried to execute a move I hadn't used in almost year. I had never felt the need to use it anyway. Of course he stopped. He was a trained Guardian who was older than me and I was a runaway Dhampir who hadn't been practising. This made me feel incompetent and I hated the fact that I hadn't been practising.

He hit me and I went flying back. He hadn't intended to hit me so hard but thanks to my lack of practise, I wasn't very steady on my feet. In a flash, he snaked his hand forward and took a hold of me. I wanted to hit him, hit them all. But I felt calming thoughts coming from Lissa. When I turned to look at her, she said, "Give it up, Rose. We can't escape." I felt so very shamed. I was supposed to be protecting her and now I was in a situation where I was helpless. Going back to that place was not going to do her any good. I just know it.

Then Mr. Cowboy Duster (I know, right?) put his hand out to Lissa and said in a very deep voice, "I'm Guardian Belikov. I'm here to take you and Rosemarie back to the Academy, Princess." I already hated him even though his Russian accent was very sexy.

**A.N - Hey, guys! I hope you guys are liking this story! I haven't gotten any responses yet and I'm really hoping that somebody will tell me if they like where this is going! =) I don't know why nobody thought of Rose falling for Andre. It just came to me one night. I hope it's a good idea! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

The next thing I remember, me and Liss were on the Academy jet on the way back to that hellhole. I knew that if we went back, things would go very bad. But we didn't have a choice.

I was contemplating a plan to get us both off that plane, but even if we did get off, we'd land somewhere in the middle of the forest. This thought, unnecessarily, reinforced the "no other choice" situation.

We were, of course, separated and put in different ends of the plane. I could feel Lissa's confusion about the entire thing. But she was resigned. She accepted that I could've done nothing to stop this and I was grateful for that.

Towards the end of the flight, Guardian Belikov took a seat next to me. Thinking that he was some asshole who had nothing interesting going on in life, I snapped, "Haven't had enough of ruining my life? I thought going back to the Academy would be hell, but being in your presence in WORSE."

He wasn't very amused by my comment. "For your information, I have better things to do than to sit here and chat with you, Miss Hathaway. I thought I could compliment you on your will. But now I know that I've wasted my time," he said.

He rose to leave, and I caught a glimpse of his neck. To my surprise, he had SIX Molnija marks. Molnija marks are awarded to a Guardian for each Strigoi he has killed. Apparently, Belikov wasn't just an ordinary Guardian.

Before he was fully out of hearing range, I called out to him, "Did you kill all those Strigoi just by boring them to death?". He didn't justify taunt with a response, thus proving my whole point that he was a very boring man.

And he was a man, alright! You could tell that just by the way he walked. He was 6 foot 7 inches of total hot man. He seemed to be somewhere in his 20s. But I much preferred Andre to him, since Andre wasn't actually trying to take me somewhere I didn't want to go. And then I remembered. Nobody had bothered to tell him that we had been caught.

But I was pretty sure that they'd call him the minute we reached the Academy. He was, after all, Lissa's brother. We reached the Academy with no more problems. Once there, they immediately took us to the Headmistress's office. I was reminded of all my previous trips to what I considered my second home.

Headmistress Kirova was a Moroi who vaguely reminded me of a vulture. She was known for her punishments. I have never actually met a student she liked and me? She hated me!

When we got there, I was ready for her to start another one of her lectures. I had enough practise blocking them out. But before she could start in on her prey, Andre was there. His figure filled my eyesight. It had been months since I had seen him. It had been too much of a security risk to meet each other. And he had to play the part of the loving brother who was being reunited with his sister.

Before this mess, he had known me pretty well. We grew up together. And Kirova knew that. So he had weep tears of joy and all that shit. He embraced Lissa and told her how much she had scared him and how she must never do this again. Next, he hugged me and I melted into his arms. It was like I was in heaven but he pulled away all too soon.

"Rose," he said, "I hope you are well. I know you have taken good care of my sister and I'm grateful that you both had the sense to stick together." I could see a shine in his eyes. He was trying that hard to rein in his amusement.

I had this feeling that someone was watching me. You know, how when someone stares at you continuously, it's like you can feel their gaze? That's what I felt now. I turned to look and I saw a ridiculously good-looking Moroi. He had styled his hair specifically to look like he had just gotten out of bed. He probably spent hours in front of the mirror everyday. He had striking emerald green eyes.

My eyes were locked on his and I had this urge to talk to him and get to know him. "Who's he?" I asked Andre. "He's just a friend of mine", he said. "He was there when I heard the news and he offered to come along."

"Little Dhampir," the guy said. I was offended that he had the nerve to call me "little", but I let him go on. "I'm happy to finally meet you. Seems you're taking an active interest in me!"

"I tend to do that, especially when I feel some unknown guy's piercing gaze on my back".

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Adrian Ivashkov.", he said with a flourish. An Ivashkov. I should've know. Especially seeing all the designer clothes he was wearing. "Good to meet you," I said since I didn't know what else to say. "I've heard a lot about you, Rose," he said. "I'm sure they're all great stories of my life here and how I'm such a noble person," I said. I don't know why I was flirting with him.

"I've heard those and also a lot of naughty naughty things about little Rosie!" he said. He has a death wish, I decided.

"Enough chit-chat. Let's get down to business," I heard someone say. I had almost forgotten that there was anyone else in the room. He had that kind of effect on me.

I finally snapped back to my own mind and took in my surroundings. It was Kirova who had spoken. "Does this 'business' you speak of involve any drinks, Kirova? Because I'm going to need one after you blow your gasket about this," I said. Adrian snickered and I felt a shred of amusement from Lissa. But, evidently, Kirova wasn't. "It's Headmistress Kirova and if I even hear the word "alcohol" uttered by you, you're going to be out of here!" she yelled.

I was utterly bored by all this. I said, "Go on. I can at least catch up on my sleep."

"See, Guardian Belikov. You were wondering how a sixteen-year-old could cause me such troubles. She hasn't been in here for FIVE minutes and already she's frustrating me to death!"

"I wish." I said. After that, she ignored me and started the darn lecture. I zoned out completely. Until, she got to the part where she said, "Since Princess Lissa is a Moroi, it's the school's duty to protect her. But we have no responsibility toward you, Rosemarie. You are just a Dhampir. Replaceable. You are expelled, young lady!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I couldn't leave Lissa in here alone!

She needed me! I said, "But!"

At the same time, Andre said, "Our parents wanted Rose to be Lissa's guardians. She needs to finish her schooling!"

The arguing went back and forth for a while and acting extremely out of character, I stayed out of it. Finally, Belikov said, "Headmistress Kirova, Guardian numbers are plunging. We need all the Guardians we can get. Especially girls. And she has raw potential. Even though she is undisciplined, I think we should let her stay."

I couldn't help it. I said, "Undisciplined? Who are you? Outsourced help?"

"I am Princess Lissa's sanctioned Guardian." He said.

"You got cheap foreign labour to protect Lissa?"

"I can't take any more of her attitude!" said Kirova throwing up her hands! No matter how raw her potential, she needs to comtrol her impulses!"

"Teach her impulse control."

"Who will teach her? You?"

Right then and there all his arguments stopped. He said, "No. That's not what I meant-"

"That's what I thought so." Said Kirova. "Okay, I'll mentor her."

Just like that, I got a new mentor! The joy!

**A.N - Hello, my little bunnies! How are you all today? =) Hope you like this chapter! Please do read and review. It would be highly appreciated! =) Bye! **


End file.
